Don't go!
by ozeanblume
Summary: Draco ist tot, doch auf einmal taucht jemand auf, der so aussieht, wie er, aber eine andere Identität aufweist. Dieser scheint auch zu wissen, was mit jenen passiert, die hinter dem Schleier durch den Bogen fallen. Wer ist er? Das gibt Chaos...2.KAP.UP
1. Prolog

**Titel:** Don't go!  
**Inhalt:** Draco Malfoy ist tot, doch auf einmal taucht jemand auf, der so aussieht, wie er, aber eine andere Identität aufweist. Dieser scheint auch zu wissen, was mit jenen passiert, die hinter dem Schleier durch den Bogen fallen. Wer ist er und wird er kooperativ sein und aufschlussreiche Informationen über Sirius' Verbleiben geben? Es gibt Chaos, Verwirrungen, Irritationen und Überraschungen.   
  
Wahrheit und Lüge liegen oftmals zu nahe beieinander, um sie jemals auseinander halten zu können.  
  
(Das sechste Schuljahr 1996/97)  
  
**Rating:** PG-13, später evt. PG-17 / R.  
**Kategorie:** Romance / Angst / Mystery / Humor / Drama.  
**Warning:** derbe Sprache, Gewalt, OOC, Slash.  
**Charaktere:** Draco, Harry, Snape, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Blaise, und andere.  
**Disclaimer [für alle folgenden Kapitel]:** Alle Personen gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene mit der Fanfiction kein Geld.  
  


* * *

  
  
**DON'T GO!**   
  
_The loyal heart has hidden treasures. In secrets kept,  
In silence sealed.  
  
_ *  
  
**Prolog **   
  
Harry Potter sah unwillkürlich auf, als während des Abendessens die Flügeltüren schwungvoll geöffnet wurden und ein komplett vom Regen- und Gewittersturm durchnässter Draco Malfoy hocherhobenen Hauptes eintrat.  
  
In der Großen Halle wurde es, einer Kettenreaktion gleich, still, als einer nach dem anderen den Slytherin entdeckte und ihn perplex anstarrte.   
  
Auch Harry hatte ihn mit ungläubigen Blicken fixiert, denn das konnte nicht wahr sein. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Draco Malfoy war tot, gestorben in einem Kampf Todesser vs. Auroren, als jüngster Rekrut Voldemorts.   
  
Doch der Junge, der durch die Halle schritt und den Lehrertisch zusteuerte, sah genauso aus, wie Draco.   
  
Und doch... beim genauen Hinsehen, konnte Harry Dinge erkennen, die sich von Jenem unterschieden, den er gekannt hatte.   
  
Es fing bei der Kleidung an. Der Blonde trug schwarze Stiefel, eine schwarze Hose und ein schwarzes, ebenso altertümliches Hemd mit weitem Ausschnitt, so dass seine helle Haut sich davon abhob. Darüber einen bodenlangen, schweren Umhang aus gefüttertem Wildleder in derselben Farbe, mit silbernen Verschlüssen, welche Schlangenköpfe bildeten. Er bauschte sich durch die festen Schritte Dracos eindrucksvoll auf. Um die Hüften trug der scheinbar aus dem Totenreich wiedergekehrte Zauberer einen Gurt, an dem ein prächtiges Schwert und mehrere Dolche befestigt waren; deren Griffe mit funkelnden, grünen Edelsteinen besetzt.  
  
Sein feingeschnittenes, blasses Gesicht, welches die übliche Kälte und Häme ausstrahlte, wie Harry es kannte, war von einem Ausdruck beherrscht, den man als königlich beschreiben konnte. Die Arroganz war so deutlich abzulesen, dass sie fast schon greifbar war und in seinen kühlen, grauen Augen lag ein solch' überheblicher, harter Blick, der alles zu vernichten schien, was seinen Weg kreuzte.   
  
Ein paar von Dracos silbrigblonden, vom Regen nassen Strähnen hatten sich aus seiner zurückgekämmten Frisur gelöst und fielen ihm in lockerer, eleganter Art in die Augen.   
  
Mittlerweile war es in der Großen Halle so still, dass man nur noch das widerhallende Klappern von Dracos Stiefeln hören konnte.   
  
"W-Was ist das denn...?!", vernahm Harry die fassungslose Stimme seines besten Freundes Ron Weasley neben sich.   
  
Er konnte nicht antworten, denn er wusste selbst nicht, was sich da gerade vor seinen Augen abspielte. War der Slytherin etwa niemals tot gewesen? Aber das war unmöglich...   
  
Draco hatte mittlerweile den Lehrertisch erreicht und blieb in aufrechter Haltung vor Albus Dumbledore stehen, zu ihm aufschauend, die rechte Hand leicht auf das Schwertgriff gelegt.   
  
An der Decke der Halle fegten die Sturmwolken in brisanter Geschwindigkeit vorüber, gefolgt von Donnergrollen und grellen Blitzen. Es war Oktober, Halloween, die Nacht des Grauens, und der Herbst tobte sich an diesem Abend besonders heftig aus.   
  
Dumbledore hatte sich erhoben, und Harry konnte sehen, dass selbst er mit seiner Fassung rang, da sein Blick starr auf den Jungen gerichtet war, der mit hochgerecktem Kinn die Hochmut nahezu personifizieren schien.   
  
"Dumbledore, ich verlange eine Erklärung!", ließ Draco nun seine schneidende, anmaßende Stimme vernehmen, in der so viel Befehlsgewalt lag, dass Harry automatisch blinzelte.   
  
Der Schulleiter tat es dem Schwarzhaarigen nach, dann griff er sich mit seiner linken Hand nachdenklich in seinen langen Bart. "Nun, dasselbe wollte ich auch gerade sagen, Mr Malfoy." Er klang ruhig und bedächtig, dennoch hatte sich Betäubung darin verwoben.   
  
Draco hob finster eine Augenbraue. "Ach ja? Ich denke nicht, dass Ihr Euch in der Stellung befindet, von _mir_ irgendetwas zu verlangen!" Er machte ein entrüstetes Gesicht. "Und was fällt Euch ein, mich so erniedrigend anzureden? !"   
  
"Wieso redet er so geschwollen?", fragte Seamus Finnigan flüsternd und sah irritiert zu Draco und Dumbledore herüber.   
  
"Wieso trägt er ein Schwert?", ertönte sofort danach ein verwirrter Dean Thomas.   
  
"Wieso _lebt_ dieser gottverdammte Bastard überhaupt?", fragte Ron zischend zurück - noch immer übermächtigt von Unglaube und Fassungslosigkeit.   
  
"Sshh!", machte Lavender Brown, die mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zum Lehrertisch herüberstarrte.   
  
Harry nahm das alles nur nebenbei wahr; seine Aufmerksamkeit war voll und ganz auf der sich ihm darbietenden Szene gerichtet. Draco redete wirklich komisch - vielleicht war er beim Kampf gar nicht gestorben, sondern nur verletzt worden und hatte sich dabei bleibende, psychische Schäden eingefangen? Er runzelte die Stirn und verfolgte das Gespräch weiter.   
  
"Nun, wie solle ich Sie denn anreden?", fragte Dumbledore, der mit bewundernswerter Schnelligkeit seine Verwirrung vertuschte und mit seiner gewohnten, manchmal überaus nervtötenden Gelassenheit reagierte.   
  
Draco ließ ein Schnauben vernehmen. "Seid Ihr von Sinnen?", herrschte er den Magier wütend an. "Zuerst stellt Ihr meine komplette Burg auf den Kopf und dann fragt Ihr mich nach meinem Namen?" Er hatte seine linke Hand zu einer Faust geballt und seine Rechte umschloss mittlerweile endgültig den Griff des silbernen Schwertes.   
  
Getuschel am Tisch der Slytherins wurde laut. Diese starrten Draco alle an, ungläubig und nicht wissend, was sie von alldem halten sollten.  
  
"_Eure_ Burg?", wiederholte Dumbledore perplex. Dann fasste er sich an den Kopf. "Bei Merlin, jetzt rede ich schon so, wie Sie", fügte er hinzu. "Ihre Burg? Sie reden von Hogwarts?"   
  
"Mr Malfoy, was hat das zu bedeuten?", ölte nun Severus Snape, der Draco aus seinen schwarzen Augen sorgfältig musterte.   
  
Der Blonde schaute ruckartig zu Snape - bildete Harry es sich ein, oder war Draco wirklich zusammengezuckt, als die kalte Stimme des Giftmischers ertönt war? - und wich einen Schritt zurück, das Schwert mit einem klirrenden Geräusch aus der Scheide ziehend.   
  
Mehrere Schüler sogen augenblicklich die Luft ein, als die silberne Klinge im Kerzenlicht aufblitzte.   
  
Dumbledore zog seinen Zauberstab.   
  
"Mr Malfoy, so beruhigen Sie sich doch und stecken Sie dieses _Ding_ weg!", rief Minerva McGonagall aufgeregt, aufspringend, und ihren Zauberstab ebenfalls in der Hand.   
  
Draco schenkte ihr keinerlei Beachtung, sondern fixierte Snape mit hektischen Blicken. "Was macht _er_ denn _hier_?", wollte er abrupt wissen. Seine Stimme klang abgehackt und zornig. Dann sah er wieder zu Dumbledore, das Schwert erhoben. "Ihr ladet den Verräter auf _meine_ Burg ein? Ihr beansprucht _meine_ Burg, als sei sie die Eurige? Habt Ihr Euren Treueid etwa schon vergessen, den Ihr _mir_ geschworen habt und fallt mir in den Rücken, indem Ihr mir meiner Burg beraubt und meine Feinde zum Festmahl einladet? Und wo sind meine Männer? Wo sind die Wachen? Was habt Ihr mit ihnen gemacht?" Des Jungen graue Augen funkelten vor Empörung und Wut und er schien fassungslos. Dennoch wirkte er bedrohlich mit seinem Schwert und seine Haltung war würdevoll. Gegensätze prallten dabei aufeinander und ließ die Situation grotesk erscheinen.   
  
"Er spinnt", sagte irgendjemand resigniert an Harrys Tisch, vermutlich Colin Creevey. "Das da ist ein Spinner."   
  
"Ich frage mich, wie ein todgeglaubter Todesser so einfach mir nichts, dir nichts Hogwarts betreten kann", meinte Hermione Granger, vernünftig denkend, wie der Schwarzhaarige es von ihr gewohnt war.   
  
Er schenkte ihr einen flüchtigen Blick und hob die Schultern. "Ich verstehe das alles hier gerade sowieso nicht..."   
  
Hermione nickte, die Stirn sorgenvoll gerunzelt. "Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht...", raunte sie ihm leise zu. "Ganz und gar nicht..."   
  
Harry starrte sie an und fröstelte unwillkürlich. Er wusste nicht warum, aber schließlich war an dieser ganzen Szene alles unrealistisch... surreal. Draco _durfte_ nicht hier sein und schon gar nicht durfte er sich so merkwürdig benehmen...   
  
Er bemerkte, wie sämtliche Lehrer in angespannter Haltung am Tisch saßen und vermutete, dass sie allesamt ihre Zauberstäbe griffbereit in den Händen hielten.   
  
"Mr Malfoy, nun stecken Sie Ihre Waffe weg", befahl Dumbledore streng. Seine blauen Augen waren auf einmal kalt und seine Gesichtszüge schienen eingefroren. "Niemand außer Ihnen hat hier Verrat begangen und ich weiß nicht, wieso Sie glauben, Hogwarts gehöre Ihnen, aber eines kann ich Ihnen sagen: Sie sind es, der Erklärungen abzuliefern hat, nicht ich."   
  
"Wie bitte?", erwiderte Draco aufgebracht. Er lachte, kurz und humorlos. "Ihr begeht Verrat und wagt es, _mir_ Befehle zu erteilen?" Er zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen; in den eisgrauen Pupillen wurde es dunkel. "Verdammt, _ich_ bin der Herrscher dieses Landes und wenn Ihr nicht sofort vor mir niederkniet, vergesse ich die Tatsache, dass Ihr ein Freund meines Vaters ward und verurteile Euch aufgrund Hochverrats zu Tode!" Seine Stimme war nicht mehr, als ein feindseliges Zischen.   
  
Schweigen folgte seinen Worten - Harry hielt den Slytherin nun für endgültig irre und fragte sich, ob er diesen ganzen Unsinn gerade träumte oder wirklich erlebte.   
  
Dumbledore schien erneut mit seiner Fassung zu ringen - seine Mundwinkel waren leicht erhoben, doch er zwang sie rasch wieder in eine neutrale Haltung. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Draco.   
  
Dieser wollte mit seiner freien Hand offensichtlich den Seinen ziehen, aber der Schulleiter hielt ihn auf.   
  
"Eine Bewegung und ich schleudere einen Fluch auf Sie", sagte er kühl.   
  
Draco erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung, anscheinend an der ernsten Tonlage seines Gegenübers erkennend, dass er Wohl daran tat zu gehorchen. "Ich kann es einfach nicht fassen, dass Ihr, kaum nach dem Tod meines Vaters, Euch gegen mich wendet", meinte er voller Groll und voller Verachtung. "Niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass Ihr es seid, der an Macht strebt und jene verratet, denen Ihr die Treue geschworen habt!"   
  
"Ich habe niemandem die Treue geschworen, Mr Malfoy."   
  
"Nennt mich gefälligst nicht so!", zischte Draco erbost.   
  
"Wie solle ich Sie denn nennen?", fragte Dumbledore geduldig, aber kalt. "Ist Ihr Name etwa nicht Draco Malfoy?"   
  
"Das ist doch lächerlich", kommentierte dieser bissig. "Ich bin Draco Lucius Thomas Edward Salazar Henry of Malfoy und Ihr habt mich mit ´mein Gebieter´, ´Lord´, ´mein König´ oder mit sonst jedweden Titeln anzureden, auf die ich Anspruch habe - und das wisst Ihr ganz genau, Ihr verlogene, falsche Schlange von einem Abtrünnigen!" Er hatte den Rest ausgerufen, ohne hysterisch zu wirken, denn die königliche Aura schien kein einziges Mal von ihm abzurücken.   
  
"Wow", machte Dean trocken. "Das war echt filmreif."   
  
"Das ist verrückt", murmelte McGonagall stoisch.   
  
"Ich schlage vor, wir bringen Mr Malfoy zur Krankenstation und lassen ihn dort untersuchen", schnarrte Snape neutral. Keine Gefühle verrieten seine Gedanken, sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos, sein Blick unleserlich. Kein einziges Mal ließ er Draco aus den Augen.   
  
"Malfoy ist ein Verräter und gehört nach Azkaban", rief Sybill Trelawney erzürnt.   
  
Dumbledore hob seine freie Hand und brachte alle zum Schweigen. "Mr Malfoy, legen Sie Ihre Waffen ab und begleiten Sie mich in mein Büro", sagte er beflissentlich.   
  
"Ihr habt mir nichts zu befehlen!", erwiderte Draco böse, nun endgültig eine Bewegung machend, um seinen Zauberstab zu zücken.   
  
"_Expelliarmus_!", ertönte es gelassen von Dumbledore und des Jungen magische Waffe flog zu ihm.   
  
Draco keuchte auf und hob sein Schwert an, in der linken Hand auf einmal einen Dolch haltend. "Glaubt Ihr, mich einfach gefangen nehmen zu können?" Er lachte etwas nervös. "Das würdet Ihr nicht wagen!" Hass beherrschte seine Stimme; sein Blick war aufgebracht und seine ganze Körperhaltung angespannt. "Gebt auf und vielleicht überlege ich es mir und werfe Euch in den Kerker, statt Euch zu Tode zu verurteilen!"   
  
Dumbledore hob seine Augenbrauen. "Wie ausgesprochen gütig, aber ich denke, Sie befinden sich nicht länger in der Lage, Forderungen zu stellen und Drohungen von sich zu geben. Ihre ´Männer´, von denen Sie vorhin sprachen, waren nie hier - Sie sind ganz alleine und ich bezweifle, dass Sie uns überlegen sind." Seine Augen verengten sich. "Legen Sie also Ihre Waffen nieder, ehe ich es tue."   
  
Harry schüttelte immer noch fassungslos den Kopf. "Ist das wirklich Draco Malfoy?", murmelte er vor sich hin.   
  
"Na, so ausschauen tut er doch", meinte Ron, dessen Stimme durchtränkt war von Verwirrung. "Aber er ist tot", fügte er heiser hinzu. "Es gab Zeugen... Malfoy ist _tot_, wie kann er dann hier stehen und noch dazu unsinniges Zeug faseln?"   
  
Harry stieß einen langen Atem aus und schaute wieder herüber zu Draco. Er wusste es nicht. Er fand keine Erklärung auf das, was gerade stattfand, wie auch, denn es durfte eigentlich nicht sein.   
  
Die anderen Lehrer waren aufgestanden und hatten nun auch ihre Zauberstäbe offen auf Draco gerichtet.   
  
Dieser würdigte sie keines Blickes, sah nur Snape und dann wieder Dumbledore an. "Ich nehme keine Befehle von einen meiner Untertanen an", erklärte er mit seiner schleppenden, hochmütigen Stimme und sah würdevoll zu dem alten Zauberer auf.   
  
Dumbledore seufzte. Dann murmelte er einen weiteren Entwaffnungszauber und sämtliche Waffen lösten sich von Draco und landeten auf dem Lehrertisch - sein Schwert, gefolgt von mindestens einem Dutzend Dolche.   
  
Draco presste seine Lippen zusammen, stand jedoch starr auf der Stelle und regte sich weiter nicht. Dunkle Schatten huschten über seine silbrige Iris und machten sie beinahe schwarz.   
  
Der Schulleiter sprach einen weiteren Zauber und Seile surrten von oben aus der Luft herab und begannen in schneller Geschwindigkeit sich um Dracos Handgelenke zu winden, so dass seine Arme auf den Rücken gefesselt waren.   
  
Der Blonde ertrug die Behandlung ohne an Arroganz zu verlieren. Seine Feindseligkeit und sein Hass nahmen zu, und wenn Blicke hätten töten können, wäre Dumbledore leblos umgefallen, dessen war Harry sich sicher, der alles von seinem Tisch aus seitlich beobachten konnte.   
  
Der Magier kam nun herunter, begleitet von Snape und McGonagall, denen er zuvor einen Wink gegeben hatte.   
  
Snape packte Draco grob am Oberarm und zerrte ihn mit sich, Dumbledore folgend. McGonagall bildete die Nachhut.   
  
Draco sagte nichts, sah stur gerade aus, den Kopf erhoben, die Schultern gerade, und Ausdruckslosigkeit auf seine Züge herbeirufend, die jegliche Emotionen aus ihm verbannte und aus seinem spitzen Gesicht eine eiserne Maske formte, die alle Gefühle in dem Jungen einzufrieren schien.   
  


* * *

  
  
_Reviews? Das wäre toll!  
*lieb guck*  
  
_


	2. Verwirrung

  
_Wow, Prolog und schon so viel Feedback! Habe mich total über eure Reviews gefreut!  
DANKE an **Todesser, Tinuviel Morgul** (Danke! Also, ich habe es zwar im Warning angegeben, weil es sicher vorkommt, aber nicht als Endpairing, denke ich. Zu Sirius: Genau. Er ist ja nur verschwunden, seine Leiche ist nirgendwo aufgetaucht *smile*)**, black-eyed-april, Little Lion** (das wird sich alles noch klären :))**, Koryu, ChibiFelidae und Freundin, Amidala85** (hoffe, ich kann dich überraschen)**, Carys** (ja, ich habe mich echt gefreut! Ja, meine erste FF hier..:))**, Viper4, pirat** (Frechdachs *g*...)**, skateZ.**   
  
_

* * *

  
  
**DON'T GO!**   
  
_The loyal heart has hidden treasures. In secrets kept,  
In silence sealed.  
  
_ *  
  
**-1- **   
  
Albus Dumbledore musterte den Jungen ungehalten, der mit auf den Rücken gefesselten Armen vor seinem Schreibtisch stand, den Kopf aus einer Mischung von Trotz und Ehre hoch erhoben, und in einer Körperhaltung, die unwillentlich beeindruckte.  
  
War das wirklich Draco Malfoy? Er hatte es schon bezweifelt, als er den Blonden die Große Halle hatte betreten sehen, dennoch fand er keine Erklärung dafür, warum jemand so aussah, wie eben jener Todgeglaubter. Ein Trick Voldemorts? Hogwarts war eigentlich sicher - kein Feind konnte so einfach in das Schloss hineinspazieren; das war nicht möglich dafür hatte Dumbledore gesorgt.   
  
Das Veritasserum hatten sie ihm schon eingezwungen, da sich der Junge als vollkommen unkooperativ erwiesen hatte - und den Informationen nach, die Draco gegeben hatte, war er rechtmäßiger König von England im Jahre _1371 des Goldenen Zeitalters der Grauen Winde_ (was immer das zu bedeuten hatte), einziger Sohn des Herrschers Lucius Thomas Edward Andrew Salazar of Malfoy, dem Schwarzen König, der glorreich und ruhmreich das Land regiert hatte und nun gestorben war. Viel zu früh, denn Draco war eigentlich noch viel zu jung für das Regieren, aber das Schicksal hatte nun einmal zugeschlagen - so hatte der junge Thronfolger traditionsgemäß von jedem seiner Untertanen den Treueschwur abgenommen und begonnen, das Reich zu regieren.   
  
Er, Dumbledore, war ein Berater seines Vaters gewesen (was der Schulleiter niemals hätte glauben können, wenn er nicht gewusst hätte, dass der Junge unter der Wirkung des Veritastrankes stand) und Snape ein Verräter auf der Flucht. Nun glaubte Draco, sie beide hätten sich zusammen getan, um ihm die Krone zu rauben und die Macht zu erhalten, wobei er allerdings fest davon überzeugt war, dass das Volk niemals mitspielen würde, da jene ´kein Thronräuberpack´ waren, wie er sich ausdrückte und sich erinnern würden, wem sie zu dienen hatten, nämlich ihm.   
  
Und Hogwarts - Hogwarts war Dracos Schloss, schon zu seinen Kindeszeiten, zwar nicht der Hauptsitz, von wo er regierte, aber sein ihm Vertrautestes und Privatestes.   
  
Dumbledore hatte ihn gefragt, woran er sich als Letztes erinnern konnte und Draco hatte geantwortet, dass ein Gewittersturm über das Land gefegt war und er während eines Ausrittes auf seinem schwarzen Hengst davon überrascht geworden wäre. Er und seine beiden Diener hatten sich beeilt, ins Schloss Hogwarts zurückzukehren, als auf einmal ein besonders greller Blitz am Himmel erschien, die Umgebung in ein bizarres Licht durchleuchtete und scheinbar alles wie elektrisiert gewesen wäre. Flugs war es dunkel und anschließend war er wieder auf den Ländereien gewesen - ohne seine Begleiter und ohne Pferd und war schnurstracks in die Burg hineingelaufen, um festzustellen, das sich alles gänzlich verändert hatte. Dann hatte er wieder angefangen, Dumbledore einen Königsverräter und Thronräuber zu nennen und geschworen, ihn eigenhändig ins Reich der Toten zu schicken, dafür, dass er ihm so derart in den Rücken gefallen war. Und Snape gleich hinterher. Und McGonagall am Besten auch noch. Und überhaupt alle, die sich freiwillig dem Befehl Dumbledores fügten.   
  
Draco war sehr aufgeregt, das erkannte der alte Magier trotz dessen Ausdruckslosigkeit an den Pupillen, die selten stillstanden. Doch die Arroganz und die Überheblichkeit, zu glauben, etwas Besseres zu sein, als der Rest der Welt, schwanden nicht ein einziges Mal, scheinbar waren sie ein Teil von ihm, so dass selbst die Emotionslosigkeit, die der junge König an den Tag legte, sie nicht verdrängen konnte.   
  
Snape hatte ihm soeben den Gegentrank eingeflösst, damit das Veritasserum die Wirkung verlor. Draco hatte ja bereits in der Großen Halle nicht gelogen - zumindest das gesagt, von dem er _glaubte_, dass es die Wahrheit war, wie es sich nun herausgestellt hatte.   
  
Der Zaubertrankmeister ließ nicht erkennen, was er von der ganzen Geschichte hielt, aber er griff auf einmal nach Dracos zusammengebundenen Handgelenken und hob sie an.   
  
Der Junge protestierte. "Wagt es nicht, mich anzufassen--"  
  
"Das ist nicht jener Draco, den wir kennen", sagte Snape barsch, ohne auf die Worte des Blonden zu achten. Seine schwarzen Augen waren fest auf Dumbledore gerichtet. "Der Draco, den wir kannten, hatte eine kleine, feine Narbe direkt an der Pulsschlagader am linken Handgelenk. Sie hatte er, seit er ein kleines Kind war - es war eine magische Narbe, die durch nichts auf der Welt verschwinden konnte." Sein Blick wurde eine Spur kälter. "Bei diesem Jungen fehlt die Narbe."   
  
Er ließ Draco los; die Bewegung war zu abrupt, als dass sie unauffällig gewesen wäre. Der Schulleiter wusste auch, warum. Snape war des Malfoy-Erbens Patenonkel gewesen; sein Verlust war mit Sicherheit nicht leicht zu ertragen. Nun, mit dem Auftreten eines Jungen, der aussah, wie jener, den sie gekannt hatten, musste unweigerlich die Hoffnung aufgekeimt sein, zu glauben, Draco würde _leben_. Aber jetzt wusste der Slytherinlehrer, dass es nicht derjenige war, für den er ihn vielleicht gehalten hatte. _Dieser_ Zauberer hier war jemand ganz anderes...   
  
McGonagall starrte derweil abwechselnd von Draco zu Snape, dann zu Dumbledore.   
  
Dieser ließ sich in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnen - sein Verdacht, den er hatte, als er den Jungen heute zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, bestätigte sich immer mehr. Spätestens, als Draco gesagt hatte, dass er im Jahr _1371 des Goldenen Zeitalters der Grauen Winde_ leben würde. Ein solches Zeitalter war Dumbledore nicht bekannt und er wusste, dass es eine solche Bezeichnung für die Zeitrechnung auch nicht gab, zumindest nicht in _dieser_ Welt...   
  
In einer anderen Welt... in einer anderen Realität... war es durchaus möglich. In einer parallelen Existenz konnte es sein, dass dieser Junge König war und _lebte_.  
  
Die Theorie über Parallelwelten, über Alternativrealitäten gab es - Dumbledore hatte sich erst vor kurzem damit genauer beschäftigt - selbst Legenden existierten, die darüber erzählen, wie urplötzlich Zauberer oder Hexen auftauchten, die man für tot oder verschwunden gehalten hatte, und die von einer ganz anderen Welt sprachen, als diese augenblicklich vorherrschte.   
  
Aber konnte das wirklich sein? War es nicht zu absurd? Konnte dieser Junge hier wirklich aus einer alternativen Realität sein? Wie war er dann hierher gekommen? Wie war das Tor zwischen den Welten aufgestoßen worden, dass er die Grenze hatte überschritten können, die niemals dafür gedacht war, dass man sie übertrat?   
  
_´Das Gewitter...´_, dachte Dumbledore. Was hatte Draco unter Einfluss des Wahrheitstrankes gesagt, an was er sich als Letztes erinnern konnte?   
  
_"Ich war abends mit zwei meinen Dienern unterwegs auf einem Ausritt, als wir von einem Gewitter überrascht wurden. Es war kein normales Gewitter, das spürte ich sofort. Es kam viel zu plötzlich und viel zu mächtig - ein Sturm fegte wie aus dem Nichts über die Ländereien, die Donner waren so laut, dass es in meinen Ohren dröhnte und die Blitze so grell, dass sie blendeten. Ich befahl, sofort zum Schloss zurückzureiten. Und dann erschien ein Blitz am Himmel, direkt vor uns, so bizarr, so hell, dass die ganze Umgebung in gespenstisches Licht eingetaucht wurde. Es war ein schmerzhaftes, prickelndes Gefühl, das durch meinen Körper fuhr. Dann wurde es dunkel, doch nur ein paar Sekunden später war ich wieder bei Bewusstsein, noch immer auf den Ländereien, noch immer im Gewittersturm - aber mein Pferd und meine Begleiter waren verschwunden."_   
  
Dieser Blitz... konnte er so kräftig gewesen sein, dass er sich mit einer solchen Elektrizität abgeladen hatte, dass die geschlossenen Tore zwischen den Welten sich dadurch geöffnet hatten?   
  
Einen Zeitzauber schloss Dumbledore sofort aus. Wäre Draco aus der Vergangenheit, würden unmöglich so viele Personen aus der gegenwärtigen Zeit genauso aussehen, wie in der verblichenen. Ähnlichkeiten vermochte es da geben, aber keine exakte Übereinstimmung des Aussehens, wie es derzeit vorherrschte. Der Zufall würde dabei nicht mitspielen.   
  
Er beschloss, später in Ruhe darüber nachzudenken und Draco zunächst einmal zu entfesseln. Ein kurzer Zauber und die Seile lösten sich. Ohne Waffen war er ungefährlich.   
  
Draco sah ihn noch immer feindselig an, als er wieder frei war. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich rasch. "Ich verlange zu wissen, was Ihr mit meinen Männern gemacht habt!", befahl er mit seiner schleppenden, anmaßenden Stimme.   
  
Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn. "Eure Männer waren niemals hier."   
  
Er merkte, wie McGonagall überrascht die Augenbrauen hob, als er die förmliche Anrede Dracos übernahm. Doch ein wenig Entgegenkommen konnte niemals schaden.   
  
Draco, dessen Arme reglos herabhingen, ballte seine Hände zu Fäuste, eine irgendwie hilflose Geste. "Lüge!", zischte er aufgebracht. Die aristokratischen Gesichtszüge waren verhärtet. "Vor ein paar Stunden waren sie doch noch da! Wenn Ihr schon Verrat begeht und mich meiner Krone entmächtigen wollt, dann tut es gefälligst auf eine Art, die nicht meine Intelligenz beleidigt!" In seinen grauen Augen stürmte es. "Hängen sollt Ihr!"   
  
Ja, trotz der äußeren Abbilder war dieser Junge ganz anders, als jener, den Dumbledore gekannt hatte. Dieser hier zeigte häufiger seine Gefühle - das Recht eines Thronfolgers und jungen, unerfahrenen Königs, tun zu können, wie es einem im Sinn stand, allein, weil man die Macht hatte und es für selbstverständlich hielt, dass alle einem ohne Bedenken dienten.   
  
"Das Volk hat _mir_ die Treue geschworen", fuhr er aufgebracht fort. Eine sanfte, kaum wahrnehmbare Röte strich über seine blassen Wangen. "Es sieht in _mir_ den rechtmäßigen Thronerben und Herrscher Englands, es hat sein Vertrauen in _mich_ gesetzt!" In seinen Augen blitzte es undefiniert auf, vielleicht war es Verzweiflung, vielleicht war es Verlassenheit, es war nicht exakt zu definieren. Seine Stimme senkte sich zu einem Flüstern. "Ihr _könnt_ Euch nicht so einfach die Macht nehmen, die _mir_ zusteht!"   
  
"Junge, niemand will deine Macht", mischte sich Snape entnervt ein.   
  
Draco fuhr herum und wich dabei einen Schritt zurück. "Wagt es nicht, mich ohne Aufforderung anzusprechen, _Abtrünniger_!", herrschte er Snape an, fast schon ohnmächtig vor Wut. "Und was fällt Euch ein, mich auf _diese_ Art anzureden!"   
  
Snape hob seine linke Augenbraue. "Ich bezweifle sehr, dass ich derjenige bin, für den _Ihr_ mich haltet, _mein König_", höhnte er, doch ein gefährlicher Unterton schwang in seiner kalten Stimme mit.   
  
Draco lachte höhnisch auf. "So? Wer seid Ihr dann? Ihr seid Severus of Snape und eigentlich ein Freund der königlichen Familie, wenn Ihr nicht entschieden hättet, Euch gegen meinen Vater zu wenden!", stieß er hasserfüllt hervor. "Und dafür bringe ich Euch um!"   
  
Dumbledore war düster amüsiert. Das war nicht schlecht, das war sicher schon die zehnte Morddrohung, seit der Junge Hogwarts betreten hatte. "Hier bringt niemand niemanden um", warf er beflissentlich ein.   
  
Draco schnaubte und taxierte ihn mit finsteren Blicken. "Auch Ihr braucht nicht auf meine Gnade zu hoffen!"   
  
"Vielleicht wäre es angebracht, Ihr zügeltet Euer Temperament, denn im Augenblick habt Ihr überhaupt nichts zu sagen", erwiderte Dumbledore ruhig. "Im Grunde können wir Euch gefangen nehmen, bis wir uns entschieden haben, was mit Euch geschehen wird."   
  
Das schien den Blonden für die nächste Sekunden außer Fassung zu bringen. Ein kurzes Blinzeln, ein Verengen der Augen. "Ihr plant Königsmord", stellte Draco dann ausdruckslos fest. "Natürlich, wenn Ihr schon auf meine Macht aus seid, dann wollt Ihr mich auch aus dem Weg haben." Er schüttelte den Kopf, als könnte er es kaum glauben, die Lider senkend. Die dichten, hellen Wimpern warfen halbmondförmige Schatten auf seine Wangen.   
  
"Warum hat mein Vater Euch niemals durchschaut?", fuhr er fort, diesmal schwang leise Ausweglosigkeit und Frustration in seiner Stimme mit. "Als Ihr Euch geweigert habt, den Bluteid zu leisten, hätte er es doch merken können. Ihr habt Euch nur auf den Treueschwur konzentriert, damit Ihr Euch nicht allzu sehr schuldig macht, wenn Ihr den nächstbesten Verrat begeht, hm?"   
  
Draco sah wieder auf - Dumbledore hatte etwas erwidern wollen, aber der neu aufgeglommene Ausdruck in den silbrigen Augen ließ ihn verstummen. Echte Verzweiflung war darin aufgeblitzt, die darauf hindeutete, dass die Verantwortung und die Macht, die der sechzehnjährige Junge mit dem Tod seines Vaters übernommen hatte, viel zu groß für ihn waren, und die Bestürzung, ein enger Freund als Verräter und ´seine´ Burg in Feindes Hand erkennen zu müssen, war offensichtlich ein wenig zu viel für ihn.   
  
Doch es währte nur einen Wimpernschlag, denn eine Sekunde später, siegte die Ausdruckslosigkeit; ließ das offenbarte Gefühl verschwinden in dunkle Schluchten; ein kurzer, intimer Augenblick und Draco zeigte wieder die Maske eines viel zu jungen Königs, der es gewohnt war, zu befehlen und zu erwarten, dass man ihm ohne Zweifel gehorchte.   
  
Dumbledore, der nicht vorhatte, Draco von seiner Theorie zu erzählen, ehe er sie nicht halbwegs hatte bestätigen können, suchte sich passende Worte zurecht. "Alles, was ich Euch sagen kann, ist, dass Ihr lernen solltet, Sein von Schein zu unterscheiden. Wahrheit und Lüge sind leicht zu verwechseln - beobachtet und Ihr werdet feststellen, dass Eure Behauptung zu Unrecht ausgesprochen wurde."   
  
Draco zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen und lächelte höhnisch. Es war ein kaltes Lächeln, das seine Augen nicht erreichte. "Und wie immer verlegt Ihr Euch auf das Rätselsprechen, wenn es darum geht, offene Zugeständnisse zu machen..." Er machte eine abwertende Handbewegung. "Ich habe nichts anderes erwartet."   
  
Er drehte sich herum und ging mit federnden, schnellen Schritten zur geschlossenen Tür. Dort blieb er abwartend stehen.   
  
"Uhm, wohin wollt Ihr?"   
  
"Zu meinen Gemächern, wohin denn sonst", lautete die giftige Antwort, als sei es das Selbstverständlichste auf der Welt. "Und möge mir nun jemand endlich diese Tür öffnen oder soll ich es etwa selber tun?", fügte er harsch und ironisch hinzu. Wahrscheinlich gab es sonst immer Diener, die dies für ihn erledigten.   
  
McGonagall sah Dumbledore an und schien, trotz der ernsten Lage, ein Auflachen nur mühevoll unterdrücken zu können. Sie seufzte stattdessen, schritt zur Tür und schloss sie auf.   
  
Draco eilte hinaus, noch ehe jemand etwas sagen konnte.   
  
"Ehm", machte Snape, dessen Stimme bereits von Sarkasmus beherrscht wurde, "halten Sie es für eine gute Idee, einen ´König´, der jeden erwägt, umzubringen, der ihm nicht gehorcht, frei durch die Schule zu seinen ´Gemächern´ laufen zu lassen? Wo immer sie auch sein mögen, er wird wenig erfreut sein, wenn er sieht, was er vorfinden wird, denn _königliche ´Gemächer´_ haben wir hier sicher nicht."   
  
Dumbledore schmunzelte. "Er ist waffenlos und unsere Schüler können zaubern - was soll schon großartig geschehen?"   
  
Snape sah ihn missbilligend an.   
  
"Aber wahrscheinlich wäre es besser, wenn Sie nach dem Rechten sehen", fügte er schnell hinzu.   
  
"Ausgerechnet Severus?", meinte McGonagall zweifelnd. "Dieser Draco hier scheint nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen zu sein."   
  
Doch Snape winkte bereits ab. "Ich kümmere mich schon um unseren _König_." Sprachs, verschwand er aus dem Büro und eilte dem Jungen nach.   
  
McGonagall sah Dumbledore strafend an. "Das gibt doch Mord und Totschlag, Albus!"   
  
*  
  
Harry schlenderte gerade mit Hermione und Ron durch die Gänge, Richtung Gryffindorturm, als sie aus heiterem Himmel mit Draco zusammenstießen.   
  
Die Halloweenfeier war mit seinem Erscheinen abgebrochen worden und alle waren heftig tuschelnd hinausgegangen, bereit, die wildesten Gerüchte in Umlauf zu bringen.   
  
Der Blonde stieß Harry grob von sich, so dass dieser ein paar Schritte zurückstolperte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Ron seine Fäuste hob.   
  
"Hey, Arschloch, kannst du nicht aufpassen!", blaffte Ron auch schon.   
  
"Wie bitte?", kam es zunächst fassungslos von Draco zurück. Dann verengte er seine Augen zu so kleinen Schlitzen, dass seine hellen Wimpern fast aufeinander schlugen. "Du bist wohl einer von Dumbledores Anhängern!"   
  
Das Fackellicht beleuchtete den dunklen Gang spärlich; Schatten tanzten an den Wänden im Feuerschein, welches Dracos Haare beinahe zu vergolden schien.   
  
"Klar bin ich das!", erwiderte Ron irritiert. "Das weißt du doch. Und hör' auf, die Königsnummer abzuspielen, wir wissen nämlich, was du für eine falsche Schlange bist."   
  
Draco starrte ihn perplex an und ballte nun seinerseits die Fäuste. Er atmete scharf die Luft ein und schien nicht glauben zu können, was ihm da gerade an den Kopf geworfen wurde. "Hör' mal, Bauerntölpel, nenn' mir deinen Namen und knie gefälligst vor deinem König nieder, ehe ich dir den Kopf abschlagen lasse!", zischte er außer sich vor Wut.   
  
"Und mit was?", fragte Hermione ruhig dazwischen.   
  
Draco blinzelte und warf ihr einen flüchtigen Blick zu. "Vielleicht mit _Accio_ Schwert?", schlug er gespielt unschuldig vor - und nur einige Augenblicke später kam in alarmierender Geschwindigkeit eine blitzende Schwertklinge durch die Luft gesaust.   
  
Geschickt fing der Junge sie auf und hielt die Schwertspitze auf Ron gerichtet - genau im selben Augenblick zogen Hermione und Harry ihre Zauberstäbe und richteten sie auf Draco.   
  
"Eine Bewegung und ich töte dich", drohte Draco finster.   
  
"Eine Bewegung und _wir_ töten _dich_!", gab Harry aufreißerisch zurück, wissend, dass weder er noch Hermione den Todesfluch beherrschten, jedoch genügend andere Zauber, um Ron retten zu können.   
  
"Gerade mal eine Minute vergangen und schon sind wir bei Morddrohungen", seufzte Hermione ergeben.   
  
Draco schien Harry zu glauben, dass er durchaus befähigt war, den Avada Kedavra - Spruch einzusetzen, denn er wurde eine Spur blasser - ob aus Entsetzen oder aus Zorn, darüber konnte Harry sich nicht einig werden.   
  
"Du drohst mir?", fragte sein Gegenüber auch schon erzürnt. "Du wagst es, deinen König zu bedrohen?" Er lachte ungläubig auf. "Hat Dumbledore euch alle mit Flüchen beeinflusst; ist es der Imperiusfluch, unter dem ihr leidet? Es darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein, dass jede verdammte Seele in _meiner_ Burg mich nicht mehr als König ansieht!"   
  
"Malfoy, du warst nie König", stöhnte Ron genervt.   
  
Ein hasserfüllter Blick. "Verrat, Drohungen, Verleugnung - die Liste deiner Verbrechen wird länger und länger."   
  
Ron schnaubte wütend. Seine Gesichtsfarbe konkurrierte mit der seiner Haare.   
  
Für einen Augenblick lang schienen alle drei die Pattsituation vergessen zu haben, in der sie sich befanden; nur ihr Gespräch zählte, die Tatsache, dass sie über Themen redete, ohne, dass sie einander verstanden, gefangen in der Faszination des Unerklärlichen.   
  
"Und nennt mir tunlichst eure Namen, damit ich weiß, wen ich hinzurichten habe!", fuhr Draco verärgert fort.   
  
Hermione hob spöttisch ihre Augenbrauen. "Namen? So viel Interesse hast du ja noch nie gezeigt, Malfoy."   
  
Draco presste seine Lippen zusammen. "Wag' es nicht, mich so anzusprechen!"   
  
"Ich bin Harry Potter", sagte Harry plötzlich und war überrascht, wie ruhig er klang. Wahrscheinlich hielt sein Verstand es für das Beste, ob der skurrilen Situation einfach nur Gelassenheit zu bewahren. Außerdem schien der Slytherin aufrichtig zu glauben, was er da redete, aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Zudem würde Dumbledore ihn nicht frei herumlaufen lassen, wenn es sich hierbei um eine trickreiche Falle handeln sollte. "Und das sind Ron Weasley und Hermione Granger."   
  
"Weasley?", wiederholte Draco in einem Ton voller Verachtung und er hob seine Schwertklinge an. Er schaute direkt in Rons Augen. "Ein _Weasley_?" Er lächelte höhnisch. "Dann wundert mich ja überhaupt nichts mehr. Dass diese Rotschopfbande von Bauerntrottel, die mehr Kinder zur Welt bringt, als das sie es sich leisten kann, mit Verrätern zusammenarbeitet, ist nicht überraschend, nicht wahr?"   
  
Angespanntes Schweigen folgte seinen Worten, das sich zuspitzte, wie die geschliffen scharfen Kanten eines Edelsteines; sich sammelte an der Spitze eines funkelnden Juwels, derart intensiv, dass die Luft zu zerreißen drohte.   
  
Dann passierten mehrere Dinge fast gleichzeitig.   
  
Draco trat plötzlich einen Schritt näher - Ron keuchte auf, als die scharfe Klinge sich gegen seine Kehle richtete, Hermione schrie auf und Harry reagierte.   
  
Es war ein Erstarrungszauber, doch der Blonde schien sich unter dem Lichtblitz weggeduckt zu haben, so dass der Fluch an der nackten Steinwand abprallte.   
  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Harry, wie Rons Hals schon voller Blut war und er warf sich ohne nachzudenken einfach auf den Slytherin.   
  
Sie fielen hart zu Boden - Draco auf den Rücken, Harry direkt auf ihn. Rasch packte er nach den Handgelenken des anderen und drückte sie über den Kopf des Jungen auf den Boden - mit den Reflexen eines trainierten Suchers. Er saß auf dessen Beine, so dass diesem jegliche Bewegungsfreiheit genommen wurde. Das Schwert hielt Draco noch immer in der Hand und er versuchte, sich aus Harrys Griff zu winden.   
  
Ron wimmerte im Hintergrund und Hermione schien nachzuschauen, wie lebensbedrohlich die Wunde war.   
  
"Dieser verdammte Bastard, das kriegt er zurück!", schimpfte Ron und Harry war erleichtert. Wenn sein Freund noch beleidigen konnte, war es so schlimm nicht um ihn bestellt.   
  
"Lass' mich los!", keuchte Draco außer sich, doch Harry dachte nicht daran. Er verhärtete seinen Griff, so dass er den schnellen Puls des anderen spüren konnte.   
  
Gerade, als er etwas erwidern wollte, ertönte eine schneidende Stimme.   
  
"Potter, wie immer gewalttätig, was? Das gibt zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor - und jetzt runter von dem Jungen!"   
  
Snape. Natürlich. Im unpassendesten Moment aller Augenblicke tauchte diese verhasste Person auf. Und dann auch noch Punktabzug, obwohl er verhindert hatte, dass dieser geisteskranke Verrückte Rons Kehle durchschnitt.   
  
Harry stöhnte unterdrückt auf, doch kam den Worten des Giftmischers nicht nach. "Malfoy hat ein Schwert", gab er Auskunft, da er keine große Lust hatte, sofort angegriffen zu werden, sobald er Draco losließ.   
  
Snape zauberte kurzerhand die Waffe zu sich (ohne auf die Proteste Dracos zu achten) und funkelte Harry an.   
  
Dieser ließ Draco los und rappelte sich schnell auf, den Blonden im Auge behaltend und gleichzeitig nach Ron sehend.   
  
Er blutete am Hals, doch es handelte sich nicht um eine ernsthafte Wunde. Wahrscheinlich hatte Draco ihn nur schocken wollen.   
  
"Weasley, ab zur Krankenstation", befahl Snape knapp. "Granger, Sie begleiten ihn."   
  
Harry nahm unruhig zur Kenntnis, dass er nicht entlassen worden war.   
  
Draco, der aufgestanden war und seine Kleidung zurechtzupfte, spießte ihn mit tödlichen Blicken auf.  
  
"Was ist passiert?" Snape schaute zwischen den beiden Jungen hin und her.   
  
"Ich rechne mit Verrätern ab, wie es mein gutes Recht ist!", antwortete Draco scharf, ohne Harry aus den Augen zu lassen.   
  
"Ich bin kein Verräter, der Verräter bist du!", maulte dieser zurück.   
  
Draco schnappte nach Luft, war mit einem Schritt bei Harry und packte ihn am Kragen. "Ich bin dein König und du wirst dafür bezahlen, dass du deinen Treueschwur gebrochen hast!", zischte er leise und bedrohlich. Der Fackelschein reflektierte sich in seinen Pupillen und machte sie heller.   
  
Harry umklammerte dessen Handgelenke und versuchte, sich loszureißen. "Ich habe dir niemals die Treue geschworen, Malfoy", antwortete er im selben Tonfall und genauso leise. "Ich weiß nicht, was du seit dem Kampf durchgemacht hast, aber eigentlich bist du tot - Zeugen haben dich sterben sehen und _König_ warst du niemals, weil--"  
  
Er brach ab, als er plötzlich losgelassen wurde und sah, wie ein überaus blasser Draco zurückstolperte. "Welche Lügen erzählst du mir da?", fuhr er ihn erbost an... und doch waren leise Zweifel nicht zu überhören. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und die Hände zu unbehüteten Fäusten geballt.   
  
"Ich sage die Wahrheit", meinte Harry tonlos.   
  
"Es gibt immer mehrere Seiten von Wahrheiten", mischte sich Snape überraschend sanft ein. Betont ausdruckslose Züge beherrschten sein bleiches Gesicht. Er war von hinten an Draco herangetreten und legte eine Hand auf dessen Schulter. Seine dunklen Augen strichen kühl, aber mild über ihn. "Kommt mit, ich führe Euch zu Euren... Räumlichkeiten."   
  
Harry blinzelte, als er hörte, dass Snape die alte, förmliche Anrede benutzte. Was ging denn jetzt ab? Waren nun alle um ihn herum komplett irre geworden?   
  
Draco, der sich nur schwer zu beruhigen schien, fuhr herum und wich hastig zurück, als er feststellte, dass Snape so dicht hinter ihm gestanden hatte. Er stieß mit dem Rücken gegen Harry und fand dort Halt, doch das schien er nicht wahrzunehmen.   
  
"Fasst. Mich. Nicht. An", flüsterte der Junge tonlos, nahezu überstürzt.   
  
Vielleicht war das alles viel zu viel für ihn. Vielleicht verstand er die Welt nicht mehr. Vielleicht suchte er irgendwo im reißendem Strom eine Erklärung, an der er sich festhalten konnte, um nicht mitgerissen zu werden, hin zu den tiefen Abgründen, die in schwarze Finsternis führten.   
  
Aber was auch immer Draco gerade fühlte, er ließ nicht zu, dass man es erkannte. Denn er rannte einfach davon.   
  


* * *

  
  
_Wie hat es euch gefallen?  
Ich hoffe, ihr reviewt mir!  
  
In der Physik spricht man übrigens tatsächlich von einer möglichen Existenz von Parallelwelten. Ich denke, die Sci-Fi-Fans unter euch kennen die Theorien zu Genüge ;).  
  
**Warum Parallelwelt und nicht Zeitreise?**  
1.Ersteres ist spannender.  
2.Auch wenn man in FFs seiner Fantasie den freien Lauf lassen kann, halte ich es irgendwie für unrealistisch, wenn alle Figuren gleich aussehen würden, sofern Draco aus der Vergangenheit käme und jeden aus der Gegenwart zu kennen scheint, weil sie so aussehen, wie jene aus seiner Zeit. Im Falle einer Parallelwelt wäre es aber durchaus denkbar, da jedes ´Ich´ damit alternativ existieren würde - und somit eine Übereinstimmung des Äußeren möglich wäre.  
3.Durch die Parallelwelt habe ich viel mehr Möglichkeiten, Dracos Welt zu gestalten, als wenn er aus der Vergangenheit käme.  
  
_


	3. Ungläubige Wahrheit

  
_Eure Reviews sind sooo klasse!  
DANKE an **skateZ, Ainaredien, koryu, Blue, Amidala85** (freut mich..:)!)**,DRACO_FAN, Enemy, Carys** (wo sie liegen wird demnächst verraten *zwinker*)**, Padfoot's Mate, pirat, Todesser, Viper4, theSnitch** (oh, cool! :) Und schon geht's weiter..)**, Snuggles2.**_   
  


* * *

  
  
**DON'T GO!**   
  
_The loyal heart has hidden treasures.  
In secrets kept,  
In silence sealed.  
  
_ *  
  
**-2-**   
  
Draco hatte kein einziges Mal gestoppt. Er war einfach nur gerannt, scheinbar kreuz und quer, durch das ganze Schloss, bis er der Meinung war, sicher zu sein.   
  
Völlig außer Atem kam er langsam in einem kleinen, verlassenen Gang in den Verliesen zum stehen und lehnte sich an die feuchte, graue Steinwand. Er hatte stechende Seitenschmerzen und die kalte Luft hier unten schien wie heiße Nadelspitzen in seiner Lunge zu brennen.   
  
Das Feuer der Fackeln glitzerte auf dem Boden und an den Wänden, sanft und in grünsilbrigen Farben, um der Dunkelheit, die in diesem Bereich vorherrschte, einen schimmernden Effekt zu geben, doch Draco nahm nichts dergleichen wahr.   
  
Viel zu viele Gedanken stoben durch seinen Kopf, so schnell und chaotisch, dass ihm davon schwindelte. Keuchend stützte er seine Hände auf die Knie; bemühte sich, die Kontrolle über seinen Atem wiederzuerlangen und Antworten auf die Fragen zu finden, die sich in ihm aufwallten.   
  
Was war hier los? Warum verhielten sich alle so merkwürdig und wie konnte es sein, dass jeder, der ihm über den Weg lief, ihn plötzlich nicht länger als König anerkannte? Warum sah die Burg so _anders_ aus? Er war doch nur für ein paar Stunden weg gewesen... wie hatte das alles denn passieren können?   
  
Aber er fand keine Erklärungen und spürte, wie Frustration sich aufmachte, nach seinem Verstand zu greifen, um leere Dunkelheit zu hinterlassen.   
  
Ob er vom Blitz getroffen worden und verrückt geworden war? Ob er in einem komaartigen Zustand versetzt worden war und sich das alles nur einbildete? Ob er schlief und jeden Moment erwachen würde, um über einen besonders lächerlichen Albtraum lachen zu können? Seine innere Stimme flüsterte ihm zu, dass nichts dergleichen geschehen war und er eine bessere Begründung finden müsste, um seine derzeitige Lage erklären zu können. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass mehr dahinter steckte; vielleicht war es ein instinkthaftes Gefühl, welches man immer erst dann wahrnahm, wenn man es _wirklich_ brauchte, obwohl es unaufhörlich die ganze Zeit über zu einem sprach.   
  
Er richtete sich auf und lehnte sich wieder mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand.   
  
Dumbledores Worte gingen ihm nicht mehr aus dem Sinn. _Alles, was ich Euch sagen kann, ist, dass Ihr lernen solltet, Sein von Schein zu unterscheiden. Wahrheit und Lüge sind leicht zu verwechseln._   
  
Was meinte er damit? Welches hinterhältiges, falsches Spiel spielte jener Zauberer, von dem er gedacht hatte, ihm vertrauen zu können? Der Verrat diesen Mannes traf ihn härter, als ihm lieb war. Draco war noch nicht lange König - und hätte es auch noch nicht sein müssen, wenn sein Vater nicht so plötzlich gestorben wäre.   
  
Auf sich allein gestellt sah er sich unerwartet vor einer ganzen Nation, die verlangte, dass er seine Sache mehr als perfekt bewerkstelligte, umringt von Adligen, die es alle auf Macht abgesehen hatten. Auch wenn sie ihm treu dienten und er es für selbstverständlich halten konnte, dass sie es taten, so war er ein _junger_ König und ein jeder war um seine Vormundschaft bemüht, damit dieser an der nächstbesten Quelle der Macht sitzen konnte.   
  
Es gab nicht viele, denen er vertrauen konnte... wer war nur Freund, weil er Thronfolger und reich war? Wer meinte es ehrlich mit ihm? Er hatte sich selten richtige Gedanken darum gemacht, bis er es auf einmal tun musste, weil er neuer Herrscher war. Begleitet von Gönnern, die ihm das sagten, von dem sie glaubten, dass er es hören _wollte_, hatte Draco gedacht, auf Dumbledore setzen zu können, da jener schon ein enger Vertrauter seines Vaters gewesen war.   
  
Dass Dumbledore und sein Vater schon immer gegensätzliche Charaktere waren, war ihm schon vorher aufgefallen. Ersterer hatte nie nach Macht gestrebt, sondern war immer darum bemüht gewesen, Gutes zu tun und ehrlich zu bleiben. Letzterer war nun mal rechtmäßiger König und Draco wusste, dass der alte Zauberer seinem Vater Lucius gedient hatte, weil es die Pflicht und die Loyalität es verlangte, weil niemand anders herrschen konnte, außer die Familie der Malfoys, weil er England liebte und alles für das Land und Volk zu tun gedachte.   
  
Aber offensichtlich war Dumbledore ein anderer Mensch, als es den Anschein hatte. Er schien die ganze Zeit über eine Maske getragen zu haben, um sein wahres Begehren zu verbergen. Kaum war der König tot, lehnte er sich gegen dessen Sohn auf... Draco stieß einen langen Atem aus. Das konnte doch wirklich nicht wahr sein. Wie hatte er es nur so weit kommen lassen?   
  
Er hatte doch schon vor zwei Jahren gelernt, dass er niemandem vertrauen durfte. Vor zwei Jahren, als er bitter hintergangen wurde, hätte er doch erkennen müssen, dass er für immer auf sich allein gestellt war und sich seine Krone würde erkämpfen müssen, sollte er früher, als geplant König werden.   
  
Draco ließ seinen Hinterkopf gegen die feuchte Steinwand lehnen und starrte trübsinnig vor sich her.   
  
"Du bist nicht _er_, nicht wahr?", ertönte auf einmal eine leise, dunkle Stimme. Sie klang leicht sympathisch, etwas distanziert und im Augenblick erfüllt von... Trostlosigkeit.   
  
Sie kam ihm bekannt vor.   
  
Dracos Hand legte sich jedoch automatisch dorthin, wo er normalerweise sein Schwert getragen hätte. Noch während er ins Leere griff, schaute er in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war und spannte jeden Muskel in seinem schlanken Körper an.   
  
Ein Junge in seinem Alter trat aus den Schatten schräg gegenüber von ihm aus einer Nische hervor und blieb etwa zwei Meter vor ihm stehen.   
  
Dessen bleichgrüne Augen lagen ruhig, aber forschend auf den Blonden, strichen über sein Gesicht, über seine Gestalt und schienen jede Faser aufzunehmen.   
  
Er hatte etwa dieselbe Statur und Größe wie Draco. Seine dunklen, zu allen Seiten, spitzzulaufenden, abstehenden Haare bildeten einen Gegensatz zu seiner blassen Haut und verliehen im etwas Düsteres, doch es wurde durch seine langen, dichten Wimpern gemildert, die ihm etwas Mädchenhaftes gaben. Der kleine, silberne Ring, den er an der linken Augenbraue trug, funkelte im dämmrigen Fackellicht auf.   
  
Draco wollte ihn bereits empört anfahren, ihn anherrschen, sich klarer auszudrücken und ihn gefälligst mit seinen Titeln anzureden, als etwas im Blick des anderen ihn anders reagieren ließ. Als er die geballte Traurigkeit las, die bei dem Jungen vorherrschte, schaute er zunächst nur stumm zurück, ihn erst jetzt aufmerksam musternd.   
  
Er erkannte ihn augenblicklich. Diese... rebellische... Aufmachung seines Gegenübers hatte ihn für einen Moment lang irritiert.   
  
"Blaise...?", staunte Draco ungläubig. "Wie... wie siehst _du_ denn aus?"   
  
Trotz legte sich auf den Zügen des feingeschnittenen Gesichts mit den hohen Wangenknochen, welcher sich sofort in den lebhaften, warmen Augen widerspiegelte. Dann siegte erneut die Schwermütigkeit, die den Dunkelhaarigen wie eine leichte Aura zu umgeben schien, einem sanften Frühlingswinde gleich.   
  
"Ich habe mich nicht verändert", antwortete Blaise leise und sanft. Zögernd trat er einen weiteren Schritt näher, nicht ein einziges Mal den Blick von Draco lösend. "Ich könnte sagen, dass du derjenige bist, der sich verändert hat, aber ich glaube nicht, dass du derselbe bist, den ich einst gekannt hatte."   
  
Draco blinzelte. Er hatte Blaise, Sohn eines hohen Adligen, seit einem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen, doch er hatte ihn gemocht und ihm einigermaßen vertraut. Nun allerdings schien er ein wenig neben der Spur zu sein... nicht nur sein Aussehen und seine Kleidung - er lief so herum, wie alle hier - gehörte er etwa _auch_ zu den Verrätern? - auch seine Worte schienen verwirrt.   
  
"Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, wovon du sprichst, Blaise", antwortete er barsch. Hochmütig funkelte er ihn an. "Aber meinst du nicht, dass du mir eine Erklärung schuldig bist?"   
  
Der Junge starrte ihn an. "Ich bin nicht der, für den du mich hältst", sagte er langsam. Ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck glomm in den blassen Augen auf. Das silbriggrüne Licht funkelte matt in ihnen auf. "Ich weiß nicht, was hier gerade vorgeht, aber du bist nicht Draco Malfoy."   
  
Der Blonde hob seine Augenbrauen. Schon wieder diese Verleugnungen. "Ich sehe mal darüber hinweg, dass du meine sämtlichen anderen Namen und Titel vergessen hast zu erwähnen", schnarrte er, "aber ich _bin_ es sehr wohl, und nebenbei auch noch _König_." Sein Blick wurde hart. "Erst vor drei Tagen habe ich deinen Brief erhalten, indem du schriebst, dass du nach London kommen würdest, um mir neben dem Treueid auch den Blutschwur zu leisten. Um an meiner Seite zu stehen, wie es sich für einen Freund gehört. Um mir zu helfen, damit die hinterhältigen Intriganten am Königshofe nicht die Überhand gewinnen." Er klang bitter; er konnte es nicht verhindern.   
  
Blaise lächelte. Es war ein aufrichtiges Lächeln, welches hinaufglitt zu seinen grünen Augen und dort aufglitzerte, wie Tautropfen im Morgenlicht. "Es ist schön zu hören, dass wir in deiner Welt Freunde sind."   
  
Als dessen Worte Dracos Verstand erreichten, erstarrte er. Seine angespannte Haltung verstärkte sich, dann lockerte sie sich mit einem Male und nur der Halt, den er an der Wand fand, verhinderte, dass er zurückstolperte. "Was?", hauchte er fassungslos. _Deine Welt...?_   
  
All das hier Erlebte drang in rasender Geschwindigkeit wieder in ihm hoch. Das Verhalten der Menschen in dieser Burg, deren andere Aufmachung und Reaktionen... wollte der Junge ihm etwa sagen, dass er sich in einer _anderen_ Welt befand?   
  
Draco lachte höhnisch auf. "Wie lächerlich, Blaise." Es gab keine anderen Welten. Es gab nur _seine_ Welt. Nur seine Zeit. Etwas anderes konnte nicht existieren, das war unmöglich...   
  
Blaise sah ihn ernst an. "Ich scherze nicht, Draco. Du bist nicht _er_, das weiß ich." Und wieder diese Traurigkeit. Dieses endlose Bedauern, dieser Kummer, der nur dann entstehen konnte, wenn man einen Menschen verlor, der ein echter Freund gewesen war. Der Schwarzhaarige fuhr leise, aber intensiv fort. "Ein Vielsafttrank oder ein anderer Trank und Fluch können es auch nicht sein, denn sosehr ich Dumbledores Politik für widersinnig halte, so ist er nun mal ein brillanter Zauberer und er hätte die List gemerkt. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass dich die diversen Schutzzauber Hogwarts nicht eingelassen hätten, die im Sommer erneuert und verbessert wurden. Und... es gab Zeugen, die ihn haben sterben sehen._ Ich_ habe ihn sterben sehen." Verzweiflung blitzte in seinem Blick auf, wie tausend kleine Spiegelsplitter, und ließ den Jungen zerbrechlich wirken.   
  
Draco hingegen hatte seine Augen weit aufgerissen und rang um seine Fassung. Und wieder diese Behauptung, er - oder sein Namensvetter - wäre tot. Verwirrung griff nach ihm, zusammen mit dem Gedanken, sich vielleicht doch in einer anderen Welt oder Zeit zu befinden, auch wenn seine Vernunft ihm sagte, dass es nicht möglich sein konnte. Es war gegen das magische Naturgesetz und Naturgesetze ließen sich nicht brechen. Niemals.  
_Niemals..._   
  
"Was erzählst du da?", flüsterte er irritiert.   
  
"Verstehst du das denn nicht?" Blaise wurde lauter; seine Hände hatten sich zu schutzlosen Fäusten geballt. "Das hier ist nicht _deine Welt_. Nicht _deine Zeit_. Du bist nicht der, den ich kannte - nicht Draco Malfoy - sondern sein Ebenbild. Ein Vorfahre vielleicht, oder ein... ein Jemand aus einer parallelen Welt. Erst kürzlich gab es heiße Diskussionen darüber, und... und..." Blaise atmete aus, verlor sich in seinen überstürzten Gedanken, trat näher und streckte seinen Arm aus.   
  
Draco spürte dessen Hand, die sich auf seine Schulter legte. Spürte die bleichgrünen Augen, in denen es immerwährend leuchtete, die auf ihn ruhten und seinen Blick erwiderten, als könnte Blaise direkt in seine Seele hineinschauen, deren wahren Einblick er sonst doch immer versuchte, zu verhindern.   
  
"Ich weiß nicht, wie du hierhin gelangt bist... offensichtlich völlig unbeabsichtigt, da du dich noch in deiner Zeit, in deiner Welt wähnst, aber... aber das bist du nicht." Blaises Blick wurde mild. "Erzähle mir von deinem Leben und ich werde alles tun, was in meiner Macht steht, um dir zu helfen, wieder zurückzukehren."   
  
Draco starrte ihn an, plötzlich erleichtert, endlich jemanden zu finden, der Loyalität offenbarte, und nickte, ehe der Gedanke ihn erreichte, vorsichtig sein zu müssen, da das alles eine Falle sein konnte.   
  
Und schon schüttelte er den Kopf. "Was, wenn du mich hintergehst und mein Vertrauen ausnützt?"   
  
Blaises Augen wurden groß und wurden dunkel, als er diese Beschuldigung wahrnahm. "Er war mein bester Freund. Ich... ich fühle mich verpflichtet, dir zu helfen, weil du sein Ebenbild bist... sein... sein Vorfahre oder sein paralleles Ich..."   
  
Draco war noch immer nicht überzeugt. So vieles war in den letzten drei Stunden geschehen, so viele Unerklärlichkeiten, er konnte, er wollte nicht so einfach dem Nächstbesten vertrauen, der ihm über den Weg lief, nur weil derjenige ihm Hilfe anbot.   
  
Mit einer schnellen Bewegung stemmte er seine flachen Innenhandflächen auf Blaises Brust und stieß den Jungen von sich, so dass dieser zwei Schritte zurückstolperte.   
  
Mit düsterem, flackerndem Blick sah Draco ihn an. "Ich bin rechtmäßiger König Englands. Ich nehme mir deine Hilfe, wann ich sie haben will, und nicht, wann du sie mir anbietest!", herrschte er ihn anmaßend an, löste sich von der Wand und schritt mit aufbauschendem Umhang davon.   
  
Schnell, in die Dunkelheit hinein.   
  
*  
  
Snape war nicht wirklich überrascht, als er Draco durch die Slytheringänge eilen sah. Er hatte bereits nach dem Jungen gesucht und seine Vermutung, ihn vielleicht unten in den Verliesen zu finden, hatte sich nun als richtig erwiesen.   
  
Draco schien aufgeregt zu sein, denn er lief, ohne auf seine Umgebung zu achten, hastig durch den schmalen Gang, ohne dabei seine königliche Haltung zu verlieren. Das silbriggrüne Fackellicht hatte sich in seinen hellen Haaren verfangen und ließ sie aufschimmern.   
  
Snape trat hervor und stellte sich ihm in den Weg.   
  
Der Blonde bemerkte ihn sofort, denn er blieb so abrupt stehen, dass der Zaubertrankmeister die Stirn runzelte.   
  
Draco wurde noch blasser, als er es so schon war und schien einen Schritt nach hinten stolpern zu wollen, als ihm offensichtlich einfiel, dass er _König_ war und vor niemandem zurückzuweichen hatte. Seine rechte Hand flog automatisch dorthin, wo normalerweise das Schwert befestigt war, die Linke zu jener Stelle, an der sein Zauberstab sich befunden hätte.   
  
Da keines von beiden der Fall war, griffen seine Hände in die Leere, was ein kurzes Aufflackern in den grauen Augen Dracos auslöste.   
  
Dessen komplette Körperhaltung stand unter höchster Anspannung; das Gesicht war wie versteinert und um seinen Mund hatte sich ein harter Zug gelegt. Dracos Blick wurde ausdruckslos. Snape wusste, dass es reiner Selbstschutz war, dem Zweck dienlich, keinerlei Gefühle zu zeigen, die den Jungen hätten verraten können.   
  
"Geht mir aus dem Weg!", befahl Draco nun mit scharfer, kalter Stimme.   
  
Snape ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. "Nein", antwortete er schlicht.   
  
In den grauen Pupillen funkelte es wütend auf. "Das ist ein Befehl!"   
  
Der Giftmischer lächelte flüchtig. "Ihr sagtet, ´ich´ sei ein Verräter und hätte Euren Vater hintergangen. Wieso glaubt Ihr dann, ich würde mich einem Befehl von Euch fügen?" Hohn glitzerte in seinen schwarzen Augen auf, während er Draco belustigt beobachtete.   
  
Dieser presste seine Lippen zu einer geraden Linie zusammen. "Ich ließ nicht bekennen, dass ich an einem wiederentdeckten Loyalitätsgefühl Eurerseits glaube", erwiderte er schließlich schroff. "Einmal Verräter, immer Verräter, nicht wahr?" Ein vernichtender Blick folgte diesen Worten, die bitter hätten sein können, wenn der Junge sich nicht um so viel Ausdruckslosigkeit bemüht hätte.   
  
Snape wollte etwas entgegnen, als Draco plötzlich Anstalten machte, weiterzugehen und sich an ihm vorbeizuschieben.   
  
Er machte eine flüssige Bewegung, hatte im Nu seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und richtete ihn kompromisslos auf Draco. "Ich bedaure, aber Ihr geht nirgendwo hin", bestimmte er schlicht. Nach dem Zwischenfall mit Ron Weasley würde Draco nirgends mehr alleine hingehen.   
  
Als der Blonde sich mit dem Zauberstab konfrontiert sah, dessen Spitze unweigerlich auf dessen Herz gerichtet war, konnte er ein Augenaufreißen und ein automatisches Zurückweichen nicht verhindern. Sein Blick, nicht länger auf Snape, sondern auf die magische Waffe gerichtet, flackerte.   
  
"Was habt Ihr vor?", verlangte er zu wissen und hatte seine Stimme erstaunlich gut unter Kontrolle.   
  
Snape beschloss, ein Spiel zu beginnen. Er wollte wissen, warum Draco so reagierte, wie er reagierte, wollte herausfinden, was wohl zwischen dem König und seinem Namensvetter geschehen war.   
  
Dumbledore hatte ihn bereits von seiner Vermutung, der Junge stamme aus einer Parallelwelt in Kenntnis gesetzt - der Zaubertrankmeister wusste sehr wohl um die durchaus logischen Theorien über solche alternativen Realitäten in der magischen Welt, und wenn man dann noch die Erzählungen Dracos in Betracht zog, konnte es durchaus nachvollziehbar sein. Aber dieser durfte sich dann demnach nicht hier befinden und der Schulleiter hatte, auch wenn noch keine Beweise für diese Vermutung vorlagen, auf äußerste Dringlichkeit gesetzt, herauszufinden, ob sie stimmte, um Draco wieder zurückschicken zu können.   
  
So wenig wie es erlaubt war, durch die Zeit zu reisen, so wenig waren die Tore zwischen den Welten dazu gedacht, sie zu öffnen und zu durchschreiten. Das Gleichgewicht könnte ins Wanken geraten.   
  
Dumbledore meinte, es wäre wichtig, alles über Draco herauszufinden, um mögliche Anhaltspunkte dafür zu finden, wie er die Welten durchschreiten konnte.   
  
"Was glaubt Ihr denn, habe ich vor?", fragte Snape lauernd zurück.   
  
Dracos Blick verdüsterte sich und richtete sich wieder auf den Mann. "Woher soll ich das denn wissen, was in Eurem abspenstigen Gehirn vorgeht?", blaffte er ihn an. "Ich sage es Euch ein letztes Mal: geht mir aus dem Weg!"   
  
Snape gestattete sich ein hämisches Lächeln. So viel Frechheit hätte sich jener Draco, den er einst gekannt hatte, nicht erlaubt. "Und wenn ich es nicht tue? Ihr habt hier nichts zu befehlen, Junge, und nach diesem Zwischenfall von gerade werdet Ihr doch wohl kaum gedacht haben, dass man Euch ohne Aufsicht herumlaufen lasst?"   
  
"Ich bin König, ich kann tun, wonach es mir in den Sinn steht!", fuhr Draco ihn heftig an. Wieder waren seine Hände zu Fäuste geballt. Für einen kurzen Moment entglitt ihm die Maske der Ausdruckslosigkeit und ließ Verzweiflung erkennen, doch nur einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde später hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle.   
  
Snape schüttelte den Kopf. "Ihr habt hier keinerlei Befehlsgewalt, Draco", klärte er ihn ruhig auf. Bei Salazar, dieser Junge sah Draco _so_ ähnlich... und doch war er _so_ anders. "Ihr kommt jetzt mit mir", fügte er hinzu.   
  
Draco wich wieder einen Schritt zurück, diesmal konnte er nicht abwehren, dass sein Entsetzen sich zeigte. "Niemals!", stieß er hervor.   
  
Snape wurde ungeduldig. "Kommt mit mir mit, ehe ich Euch dazu zwinge."   
  
Draco schüttelte leicht panisch den Kopf. "Ich komme nicht mit. Ihr könnt mich nicht zu Eurem Spielzeug der Macht machen." In den weit aufgerissenen Augen huschten rasant Schatten vorüber, dunkel und verworren.   
  
Snape trat auf Draco zu; dieser trat den strategischen Rückzug an, doch der Zaubertrankmeister folgte ihm, bis der Junge mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand stieß.   
  
Er presste sich daran, als hoffte er, sie würde nachgeben, doch sie tat es nicht. Sein wilder Blick glitt unruhig über Snape und seinem Zauberstab. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich in einem viel zu schnellen Tempo. Die Ausdruckslosigkeit verlor an Stärke.   
  
Offensichtlich war jener Severus Snape in Dracos Welt entweder eine besonders gefährliche Person und der Junge hatte schlechte Erfahrungen mit ihm gemacht oder Draco hatte mehr unter dessen Verrat gelitten, als er hier zugestand. Vielleicht traf auch beides zu. Wer wusste es schon...   
  
Snape wollte sich nicht zugestehen, dass der Junge ihn mehr berührte, als er durfte - zu sehr glaubte er hin und wieder, seinen Patensohn vor sich zu sehen, zu sehr glaubte er, jener sei von den Toten wiederauferstanden. Doch dem war nicht so, das musste er sich einreden, immer, und immer wieder...   
  
Es war schmerzhaft, ihn anzusehen. Viel zu viele Erinnerungen wallten sich dabei hoch. Viel zu viele Schmerzen.   
  
Der Zaubertrankmeister hatte Draco gemocht, ohne es jemals offen zu zeigen. Er hatte sich für ihn in Hogwarts verantwortlich gefühlt und Narcissa versprochen, auf ihn Acht zu geben. Doch die Finsternis hatte ihm wie üblich einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht, den Erben der Malfoys in viel zu jungen Jahren auf Voldemorts Seite gelockt und ihn hatte sterben lassen.   
  
Und auch wenn dieser hier eine vollkommen andere Person war, so ähnelte sie sich äußerlich exakt und das machte es schwer für Snape, zu vergessen. Den Verlust zu vergessen, wie er immer in seinem Leben bemüht war, Leid zu vergessen. Es war merkwürdig - er interessierte sich für diesen Jungen hier, obgleich er _nicht_ sein Patensohn war. Sondern ein Fremder. Einer, der noch nicht einmal hier sein durfte. Ein König, arrogant, anmaßend... und verzweifelt.   
  
"Wovor fürchtet Ihr Euch?", erkundigte sich Snape beiläufig, seinen aufmerksamen Blick über Dracos blasses Gesicht streifend.   
  
Dieser funkelte ihn erbost an. "Ich fürchte mich nicht!", stieß er abfällig hervor.   
  
Doch seine Augen sprachen eine andere Sprache. Sie bezeugten die Angst, die er verspürte, tief in seinem Inneren, die Ausweglosigkeit, gepaart mit Unverständnis und Verwirrtheit. Die Ausdruckslosigkeit hatte längst nicht mehr die Macht über ihn, sie entglitt ihm, seit Snape ihn bedrohte und sich ihm genähert hatte; sie schwand in namenlose Tiefen schattiger Unerreichbarkeit.   
  
"Ihr lügt", stellte Snape unumwunden fest.   
  
"Euch gesteht das Recht, mir Fragen zu stellen, nicht zu", verteidigte Draco sich nervös. Die Anmaßung, die ihn stets begleitete, war zwar da, doch sie übte zur Zeit nur wenig Einfluss aus.   
  
"Da ich derjenige mit dem Zauberstab bin, denke ich schon, dass es mir zusteht", erwiderte Snape mit sanftem Spott.   
  
Dracos silberne Augen waren mittlerweile schwarz vor Aufruhr. "Als König--", fing er befehlerisch an, doch Snape fiel ihm barsch ins Wort.   
  
"Hier seid Ihr nicht König!" Er verengte seine Augen. "Glaubt Ihr allen Ernstes, hier würde irgendjemand auf Eure Befehle hören? Die Zaubererwelt hat keinen König. Sie _braucht_ keinen König."   
  
Irritationen flackerten in seinem Blick auf, durchstreiften seine dunklen Pupillen wie zarte, helle Fäden, gefolgt von einer Mischung aus Missbilligung und Entsetzen. "Welches Jahr schreibt diese Welt?", fragte er dann forschend.   
  
"1996", antwortete Snape knapp. "1996 nach Christi Geburt."   
  
Draco blinzelte verwirrt, dann umhauchte ihn schlagartige Düsternis. Seine Augen waren so schmal, dass die Wimpern die Sicht zu ihnen beinahe verhinderten. "Es gibt keine Parallelwelten", sagte er harsch. "Und wenn es sie gäbe, wäre es unmöglich, sie zu bereisen." Seine Stimme bestand aus purem Hohn. "Die magischen Naturgesetze verhindern ein solches Tun. Demnach kann ich mich nur in _meiner_ Welt befinden. Wo _ich_ König bin und über die alleinige Befehlsgewalt verfüge."   
  
Snape sah ihn überrascht an. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Draco sofort auf die Theorie der Parallelwelten kommen würde. Auch wenn, seit er auf die Zeitfrage geantwortet hatte, klar war, dass es sich hierbei nicht um eine Zeitreise handeln konnte, da die Zeitalterbezeichnung dann ja gleich gewesen wäre - oder zumindest bekannt - hätte er nicht vermutet, dass es in Dracos Welt Theorien über Parallelwelten gäbe.   
  
Außer... "Wer hat dir davon erzählt, dass es sich hierbei um Parallelwelten handeln könnte?", fragte er unfreundlich.   
  
Draco sah ihn an und schien zu erkennen, dass er ihm die Antwort verweigern konnte, denn ein boshaftes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. "Ihr glaubt also tatsächlich, ich wäre durch Welten geschritten?"   
  
Snape konnte erkennen, wie der junge König mit aller Macht versuchte, den Schrecken über diesen Gedanken zu verdrängen. Es gelang ihm, denn noch war der Unglaube viel zu groß, als das er es realisieren konnte.   
  
Offensichtlich war man in des Jungen Welt fest davon überzeugt, dass derartiges vollkommen unmöglich war. Er hatte von magischen Naturgesetzen gesprochen. Vielleicht hatten sie eine Art Schutz, die so etwas verhinderte? Aber wenn das der Fall war, wieso war er dann trotzdem hier?   
  
"Lenkt nicht vom Thema ab - wer hat Euch davon erzählt?"   
  
Dracos Lächeln wurde zu einem unverschämten Grinsen. "Das ist obskur. Ich befinde mich nicht in einer Parallelwelt."   
  
Snape verlor die Geduld. Er trat schnell an Draco heran, packte sein Hemd und drückte ihn brutal gegen die Steinwand.   
  
Dieser keuchte unterdrückt auf, griff um Snapes Handgelenke und versuchte, dessen Arme so herunterzudrücken, um sich aus dem Griff des Mannes zu befreien.   
  
"Antwortet mir!", zischte Snape.   
  
"Lasst mich gefälligst los!", presste Draco erzürnt hervor.   
  
Snape begann ihn zu schütteln. Auch wenn er ein Meister des Gefühlsverbergens war, so spielte auch bei ihm seine kalte Seele nur bis zu einem gewissen Punkt mit. "Nennt mir den Namen, ehe ich ihn aus Euch herausprügle."   
  
Es konnte wichtig sein, mit wem Draco so lange ein Gespräch führen konnte, dass sie auf das Thema Parallelwelten kamen, ohne den anderen zu bedrohen, wie der Junge es bisher bei sonst jedem gemacht hatte.   
  
Er fühlte Dracos verzweifelten Griff um seine Handgelenke, doch ihm gelang es nicht, sich zu befreien, da der Giftmischer stärker war.   
  
Snape hörte auf, ihn zu schütteln und stieß ihn wieder gegen die Wand. Dracos Hinterkopf prallte hart dagegen und der Blonde biss sich schmerzhaft auf die Unterlippe, um ein Aufkeuchen zu unterdrücken.   
  
Sein Blick flackerte. "Ihr sollt mich loslassen!", verlangte er mit vor Aufruhr und Verzweiflung erstickter Stimme. "Ihr sollt mir nicht zu nahe kommen, also lasst endlich von mir ab!" Draco wehrte sich weiterhin.   
  
Snape ließ ihn mit einer Hand los, hielt ihn aber immer noch gegen die Wand und presste kurzerhand die Spitze seines Zauberstabes gegen des Königs Schläfe.   
  
Augenblicklich hielt Draco inne. Sein Atem ging schnell und flach, ein zartes Blassrot hatte sich über seine Wangen gelegt und er wartete unter höchster Anspannung Snapes weiteres Verhalten ab.   
  
"Name?"   
  
Draco biss seine Zähne zusammen, erkenntlich am Heraustreten seiner Kiefermuskeln. Sein Blick war entflammt - stürmisch und unruhig sah er direkt in die nachtschwarzen Augen des Mannes, die ihn zu verhöhnen schienen.   
  
"Ich habe den Veritastrank noch immer bei mir, Draco", sagte Snape ruhig. "Ich denke, Ihr macht es Euch einfacher, wenn Ihr mir freiwillig antwortet."   
  
Eine Zeit der Stille strich über sie, so elektrisiert, dass die Luft zu zerreißen drohte. Der Augenblick spitzte sich zu. Nur das Atmen des Jungen war zu hören. In seinen grauen Augen hatte sich endgültige Furcht erkenntlich gemacht, nicht deutlich und klar, sondern überschattet von dem verletzten Stolz eines Königs, aber sie war da...   
  
"Blaise of Worcester", murmelte er schließlich.   
  
Snape runzelte die Stirn. "Meint Ihr Blaise Zabini?"   
  
Draco wurde ärgerlich. "Ich wiederhole mich nicht!"   
  
Aber das brauchte er auch nicht - natürlich war es Blaise Zabini, Dracos bester Freund.  
Intelligent genug, um sofort auf die Theorie mit den Parallelwelten zu kommen.  
Loyal genug, um sofort diesen Jungen hier aufzusuchen.  
Empfindsam genug, um ein ausreichendes Gespräch mit ihm führen zu können, ohne dass es in Morddrohungen und gewalttätigen Auseinandersetzungen endete.  
Listig genug, um es geheim halten zu wollen.   
  
Snape trat einen Schritt zurück, packte Draco so fest am Handgelenk, dass er dessen schnellen Puls fühlen konnte und zog ihn mit sich, ohne ein Wort und ohne auf dessen Proteste und Befreiungsversuche zu achten.   
  


* * *

  
  
_Zum Glück habe ich ja schon OOC-Warnung am Beginn gegeben *lächel*.  
  
Hoffentlich reviewt ihr mir eure Meinungen...  
  
Und wer den leicht abgeänderten Herr-der-Ringe-die-Gefährten-Film-Spruch findet, bekommt einen Keks *grins*._   
  



End file.
